Hurt (souharu)
by Slideer
Summary: En ocasiones hay que aprender a dejar el odio a un lado, para socorrer a alguien que está sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el mismo dolor que sientes en el tuyo. Una noticia. Un sueño roto. Un futuro truncado. "Déjame ayudarte, nadie mejor que yo comprende como te sientes." Wattpad: @Slider
1. Capítulo 1 En estado de shock

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro que tuvieron Sousuke y Haru en el hospital, dos días que parecían meses. Por extraño que pareciera desde que conocía la situación en la que estaba Haru, tenía más ganas de verle, de hablar con él, de saber de él. Incluso a él mismo le sorprendían esos extraños deseos que habían nacido en su interior, aunque en el fondo sabía que eran normales, había estado tanto tiempo ocultándolo en soledad que la mera idea de poder hablarlo con alguien que no fuera del centro médico casi le hacía estremecer.

El día estaba nublado, nubarrones negros copaban por completo el cielo y aunque eran las seis de la tarde parecía que la noche había caído sobre el cielo de Tokio. Sentado en el tren Sousuke observaba como pasaba de una parada a otra y se conformaba con mirar el bonito paisaje que la ciudad dibujaba a su alrededor.

Tenía dos horas para acercarse a la tienda _dolphin's_ y comprar un recambio para su bañador. Desde que conoció que sus días en la natación estaban contados cada vez que tenía que cambiar de bañador se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No podía evitar preguntarse si ese sería el último, si habría más o si jamás llegaría a estrenarlo. Imaginar todo aquello era una verdadera tortura para él y por desgracia pronto lo sería para Haru.

Al entrar en la tienda todo olía condenadamente bien; Las chanclas de piscina, los bañadores, incluso los boniatos que vendían en la entrada. Todo en esa tienda provocaba placer en los sentidos de Sousuke. Trató de caminar sin hacerse la habitual ristra de preguntas tortuosas que siempre se hacía. Ese día simplemente quiso relajar los sentidos y dejarse engullir, sin pensar en cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Llegó al pasillo donde estaban los bañadores, decenas y decenas de bañadores distintos. Siempre miraba detenidamente todos y cada uno de los modelos, a pesar de que sabía que se cogería los mismos negros y grises de siempre, al fin y al cabo eran los que mejor le sentaban. Tan ensimismado estaba mirando la ropa que no se dio cuenta de que había una chica en cuclillas mirando la parte baja del estante. Sousuke chocó con ella y la tiró contra el suelo.

" _Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó cortésmente, algo preocupado por si la había hecho daño. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla. _"No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí."_

" _Si_ , tranquilo, he caído de culo." Respondió entre risas, agarrando la mano de Sousuke. "Mi nombre es Kira, y el tuyo es…"

"Yamazaki, Sousuke Yamazaki."

" _Bonito nombre, Yamazaki. ¿Y qué haces por aquí? Aparte de atropellar chicas, claro."_ Bromeó.

Sousuke no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, la conversación que debía haber durado un par de segundos se estaba alargando demasiado, pero ya que la había tirado al suelo pensó que lo más adecuado sería aguantar un poco más.

" _Vengo a comprar un bañador."_

" _¿Oh, haces natación?"_ Preguntó ella. _"¡Yo también! ¿De qué escuela eres?"_

" _Samezuka."_ Contestó escuetamente.

" _Oh, ya veo, yo soy de Teko. La verdad es que no llevamos mucho tiempo, asique no somos muy buenas en esto, pero nos esforzamos mucho y algún día espero ser nadadora profesional."_

 _ **Nadador profesional.**_ Pensó Sousuke, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón y su mirada se ensombreció. Estaba claro que no podía comprar bañadores en paz, ya fuera por X o por Y, siempre acababa igual, con el corazón en un puño y los nervios a flor de piel. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que la chica todavía no se había callado, ahora parecía estar hablando sobre grietas en la piscina de su escuela o algo parecido. Sea como fuere nada de eso le importaba.

" _Bueno."_ Dijo en tono seco.

" _Yamazaki, ¿te apetecería venir a tomar algo conmigo? Así podríamos seguir hablando sobre natación, bañadores y todo esto."_ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Sousuke alcanzó a ver que tenía los colmillos bastante largos y le faltaba un premolar, por lo demás, nada de ella le llamaba la atención. Quizás su apatía tenía algo que ver con ese sentimiento de frustración que colmaba su pecho en aquel instante. Ella era guapa, pero no estaba de humor para citas.

" _Lo siento, tengo novia."_

La excusa de la novia nunca fallaba, aunque realmente en ese momento no lo usó como tapadera, de verdad que se le había olvidado que había cortado con ella hacía unos días. Tenía la mente en otro sitio desde lo de Haru, aunque no era para menos. Quería ayudarle y creía empezar a vislumbrar como podría hacerlo.

" _¿En serio? Agh."_ Bufó molesta y dejo caer sus hombros. _"De verdad que me habías gustado."_ Suspiró y dio un paso a un lado. _"Bueno, yo me voy ya, al menos quédate con mi teléfono, ¿Vale?"_

La chica sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la puso en la palma de la mano. Era una tarjeta rosa, con flores de cerezo en las esquinas y un pequeño panda en el centro. También venía escrito su nombre, su dirección de correo electrónico y su número de móvil. Eso le dio mucho que pensar, ¿serían tarjetas de trabajo o simplemente eran tarjetas para dárselas a sus ligues? En cualquier caso no creía que fuera a llamarla en ningún momento, así que en cuanto se girase la tiraría.

" _Un placer, Yamazaki, espero vernos en algún torneo."_ Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con aire cantarín.

" _Adiós."_ Contestó aunque no estaba muy seguro de que le hubiera escuchado; tampoco le importaba.

Los pasos de la chica se perdieron entre los del resto y él tiró la tarjeta al suelo.

" _Un gesto muy poco cívico, Yamazaki."_ Dijo una voz a su lado.

" _¿Nanase? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?"_ Preguntó sorprendido, no sabía si estaba más sorprendido de verle allí o de que hubiera estado escuchando la conversación y no hubiera dicho nada.

" _Poco."_

" _¿Estás solo?"_ Preguntó y en ese mismo instante ambas miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Haru eran muy potentes, quizás solo ejercían ese poder sobre él, pero al fin y al cabo lo eran. _Tan azules que podrían ahogarte._

" _No."_

Sousuke frunció el ceño, le estaba poniendo nervioso, su presencia le ponía nervioso, que fuera tan escueto le ponía nervioso. En ocasiones le sacaba de quicio aunque apenas llevasen hablando un par de minutos, bueno, eso no era del todo correcto, pues casi nunca hablaban, se limitaban a discutir o ignorarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que descubrió lo de su hombro, quisieran o no su relación se había estrechado, compartían algo, algo doloroso, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

" _He venido con los demás."_ Dijo tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, Sousuke al verlo sintió como si le hubiera dado vergüenza decir lo que fuese que quería decir en ese momento.

" _Dilo."_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Que digas eso que querías decir."_

" _Pensaba que le dirías que sí. A la chica de antes."_ Dijo por fin. En la mente de Haru, Sousuke era cuanto menos un ligón empedernido que iba de cama en cama, dejando mella en la pobre chica que osase encariñarse con él. Quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Sin motivo aparente Sousuke sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Haru. Le resultaba curioso que hace un mes ni se hablaran y ahora hablasen hasta de chicas (más o menos), en cualquier caso la progresión era evidente.

" _Nanase, me gustaría hablar de lo del otro día."_

" _¿Hablar de qué, chicos?"_ Dijo Nagisa sonriente. Ese chico tenía la facultad de aparecer en los momentos en los que no debía aparecer, especialmente si el tema tenía mínimamente que ver con hospitales y hombros heridos.

" _Nagisa."_ Dijeron los dos a la vez. Ambos se miraron extrañados por haber hablado al unísono.

" _¡Wow! ¡Qué compenetración!"_ Exclamó dando un aplauso. _"¿Y Rin-chan?"_

" _Se ha quedado en Samezuka. ¿Y los demás?"_

" _Aquí estamos."_ Dijo Makoto por detrás, con esa habitual sonrisa que podría hacer que cientos de ángeles se derritiesen ante sus pies. _"Me alegro de verte, Sousuke."_

Haru y Sousuke estaban rodeados y por un momento casi se sintieron atacados. Parecía que por el momento no podrían hablar de nada.

Los chicos anduvieron por la tienda, sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente mirando por mirar, planeando viajes para las vacaciones de verano, escapadas de fin de semana y hablando de lo ricas que estaban las hamburguesas del bar del otro día. Sousuke se sentía sorprendentemente cómodo con ellos, quizás porque no hacía falta que hablase, estaban acostumbrados a tener un amigo callado que con dos no actuaban diferente. A pesar de que al principio quiso irse, se alegró de que aquel pequeño rubio le obligase a quedarse, con el pretexto de que así podrían hablar del cumpleaños de Rin. Ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando era pero accedió con la esperanza de poder tener un rato a solas con Haru para poder hablar, sin saber que esa decisión repercutiría notablemente en lo que iba a ser, cuanto menos, una noche movidita.

Realmente se le hacía extraño caminar con los chicos del Iwatobi sin Rin, echaba de menos a su mejor amigo, echaba de menos poder hablar con normalidad con él, sin que una de cada dos palabras fuera un bufido y todo acabase en discusión. Le hubiera encantado que Rin estuviera ahí, con todos ellos. Al pensar en él recordó que debía coger un tren antes de que hubieran pasado dos horas, miró rápidamente el reloj. Respiró tranquilo, apenas llevaba una hora en la tienda, todavía tenía tiempo. Al cabo de un rato no habían visto nada para Rin y a Sousuke le dolía el hombro; Tenía ganas de volver a Samezuka.

" _Rei-chan, vámonos ya para casa, que quiero terminar el juego de antes."_ Protestó Nagisa haciendo un mohín.

" _Es verdad, se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos."_ Coincidió Sousuke.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta, justo unos metros antes de esta escucharon a una chica hablar. Decía que acababan de suspender las líneas de tren por un problema con el cableado y que con el mal temporal que les arreciaba no podían enviar a ningún empleado porque pondrían en juego su integridad física. **¿Temporal? ¿Cables estropeados?** Sousuke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Los demás chicos también oyeron ese comentario y se miraron entre ellos aliviados. Por suerte ninguno de ellos tenía que coger ningún tren, ninguno de ellos salvo Sousuke, que desde que escuchó las palabras de esa chica su tez empalideció.

Al llegar a la puerta confirmó lo peor. El cielo estaba negro como el carbón y una cortina de agua caía sin cesar sobre la calle, parecía como si alguien estuviera vertiendo una piscina inmensa sobre ellos. Las ramas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro, con tanta fuerza que incluso algunas se rompían y salían volando. El viento apenas dejaba respirar a los pocos transeúntes que se atrevían a caminar con semejante temporal.

Sousuke soltó un bufido, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

" _Sousuke, tu…"_ Dijo Makoto cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que había un marinero que sí que se había quedado en tierra. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sousuke no sintió la misma ráfaga de electricidad que sentía cuando miraba a Haru; Ese condenado tenía unos ojos condenadamente bonitos, o eso pensaba él. Aunque no era lo mismo, a Makoto le había mirado mil veces, mientras que sin rabia a Haru le había mirado muy pocas, hacía un mes no hubiera sabido decirle a nadie ni siquiera de qué color tenía los ojos.

" _Está bien, no te preocupes, puedes venirte a mi casa si quieres."_ Continuó hablando Makoto con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento todas las alarmas de Haru saltaron a la vez, no quería que se quedase con Makoto toda la noche, podría escapársele algo sin querer o queriendo. Todavía no confiaba en Sousuke y menos con algo tan gordo como lo que tenían entre manos. No podía correr ningún riesgo.

" _Puede quedarse conmigo."_ Se apresuró a decir Haru. _"Tú tienes a tus padres y a tus hermanos, yo vivo solo, así que no será una_ _ **gran**_ _molestia."_

Caminaban y caminaban pero parecía que jamás llegarían a sus destinos. El viento les empujaba hacia tras con fuerza y se colaba por el menor de los recovecos que su ropa pudiera dejar. Parece mentira como en tan poco tiempo se generó un temporal de ese calibre, aunque puede que trajese algo bueno, por fin podrían hablar a solas, sin que nadie les molestase y sobretodo sin que ningún rubio hiperactivo apareciese en la mejor parte. Ahora que podía hablar con él sentía que se iba a quedar en blanco, que todo aquello que quería preguntarle se desvanecería de su mente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se agarró el abrigo por la parte del estómago, como tratando de obligarse a dejar de sentir eso que tanto le molestaba.

Doblaban calles, subían escaleras, esquivaban ramas, saltaban charcos… Pero no llegaban a su destino. La lluvia era tal que ni siquiera podían ver con claridad lo que había dos pasos delante de ellos. Era esa clase de lluvia que verías desde el sofá, resoplando y dando las gracias de no estar en el ojo de la tormenta; Justo donde estaban ellos. Su ropa no podía estar más mojada, su cara no podía estar más fría y sus piernas no podían estar más cansadas.

" _Ya hemos llegado."_ Dijo Makoto, cuando llegó a vislumbrar entre la lluvia la que era su casa.

 _ **Hogar, dulce hogar.**_ Pensó Sousuke despidiendo con la mano a un Makoto completamente empapado. Tras dejarle atrás comenzaron a subir las escaleras que les llevarían, por fin, a casa de Haru. Los escalones resbalaban por culpa de las hojas que se habían mojado.

" _Ten cuidado."_

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Haru, girándose hacia él sin mirar donde pisaba. Su pie se deslizó y estuvo a punto de caer escaleras abajo, pero una fuerte mano le agarró por el brazo, obligándole a recuperar el equilibro que había perdido. Por un momento Sousuke le pegó hacia él y se acercó a lo que creía que era su oreja.

" _Que tengas cuidado, Nanase."_ Dijo, sonando más como un padre que como un compañero.

" _Gracias…"_

La casa de Haru olía a caballa y a incienso y a pesar de que estaba vacía y fría tenía un cierto aire acogedor que le gustaba. Los dos estaban parados en la entrada, con la ropa chorreando y los zapatos calados por completo. No debían pasar con la ropa así o iban a dejar la casa hecha un desastre. Haru echó una ojeada a la entrada y vio que tenía un cesto en el que podrían guardar la ropa.

" _Desvistámonos aquí, no quiero mojar toda la casa."_ Dijo, comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Él no lo veía raro, se habían visto decenas de veces en bañador, ¿Qué diferencia había? Para Haruka Nanase ninguna, por supuesto, pues llevaba su bañador debajo de los pantalones, pero Sousuke no. No podía evitar sentirse algo violento al pensar que debía desnudarse delante de él.

" _Está bien."_ Contestó casi en un gruñido.

La ropa fue llenando el cesto poco a poco. Sousuke se sorprendió cuando vio que Haru llevaba un bañador, de igual manera que Haru se sorprendió al ver lo que ocultaban los trajes de baño del otro. Desde ese momento creyó comprender un poco mejor por qué tenía tantas novias. Agitó la cabeza y trató de quitar el recuerdo del marcado paquete de Sousuke de su memoria, pero no sería tan fácil.

Los chicos subieron casi desnudos al cuarto de Haru. Olía a algo parecido a lavanda, una de las flores favoritas de Sousuke. Su cuarto era sencillo, apenas sin trastos y sin nada descolocado, nada salvo una camiseta apoyada en una silla. Si viera su cuarto de Samezuka probablemente le daría algo al corazón, un día hasta se encontró unos calzoncillos sucios de Rin tirados por el suelo y si a eso le sumabas mala ventilación, creaba un arma de relojería. Quizás por eso le gustaba la casa de Haru, olía a hogar, por muy vacía que estuviera.

Un relámpago iluminó la oscura habitación y se miraron a los ojos. De nuevo ese sentimiento, se preguntó si Haru lo había sentido, si sentía ese algo raro que él sentía cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Siempre había tenido fijación por las miradas pero ese sentimiento era anormal en él. Quiso achacarlo a la tensión que siempre había entre ellos. De todas formas no podía ir y preguntárselo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Eh Haru, ¿sientes esa descarga cuando nos miramos?" de ninguna manera, podría inducirle a pensar cosas que no eran.

" _Llevas mirándome un buen rato."_ Dijo Haru por fin, rompiendo el silencio.

" _Llevas en medio un buen rato."_

" _Eso es solo porque no sé qué hacer contigo."_

" _Tú eres el que se ha ofrecido."_ Espetó. _"Podría haberme quedado con Makoto."_

Haru chasqueó la lengua.

" _No hagas eso tú también. Rin lo hace constantemente."_

" _Porque no te enteras de nada."_

La discusión empezó a subir la temperatura y esa situación solía parecerse mucho más a los viejos tiempos. Él y Sousuke discutiendo por cualquier cosa que se pusiera entre medias, por muy pequeña que fuera.

" _Me tenéis harto."_ Dijo comenzando a molestarse seriamente. _"Rin y sus tonterías y tú y tu insensatez."_

" _Si soy insensato es cosa mía. Nadie te ha pedido que te preocupes por mí."_ Contestó alzando la voz.

El silencio que se hizo era espeso y quemaba en los pulmones. Esa respuesta era tan sincera como ingrata, si bien es verdad que nadie se lo había pedido, los últimos días había hecho muchas cosas por él; Cuidarle cuando ni él mismo lo hacía. Sousuke caminó hacia Haru hasta que se apoyó contra la pared. Ambos estaban a oscuras, en ropa interior y teniendo una discusión que jamás debía haber empezado.

" _Eres un ingrato, Nanase."_ Otro relámpago les iluminó la cara y alcanzó a ver esas dos orbes azules que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaban dando. _"Pero muy bien, a partir de ahora, rómpete si quieres."_

Sousuke dejó esas palabras en el aire, flotando alrededor de Haru y salió por la puerta. Salió por la puerta, dejándole ahí, con un nudo en el estómago y la mirada perdida, perdida como todo él estaba.

Herido y perdido, sin rumbo. Pegando balazos a sus propios pies. Así se encontraba desde que conoció el diagnóstico y esa noche acababa de echar a la única persona que había tratado de ponerle un poco de luz a toda la oscuridad que le carcomía. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

" _Maldito Yamazaki..."_


	2. Capítulo 2 El diagnóstico

¡Hola! :D

Os dejo el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic! Espero que os guste mucho, me encantaría leeros en los comentarios y saber qué os pareció º3º)/

Por el momento aquí solo están publicados estos dos primeros capítulos pero si queréis leer más en Wattpad está disponible hasta el capítulo 8 ^^

Bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias por leer y... ¡espero que os guste!

Redes sociales:

 **Wattpad** : _Slider__

 **Twitter** : _tdifilw_

 **Facebook** : _Kitsune Kada_

* * *

La noche anterior a Sousuke le costó ligeramente conciliar el sueño, la cara de pánico y terror de Haru se le clavó en las retinas y no podía quitársela de encima. A pesar de que no eran precisamente amigos, la empatía es cualidad de los humanos o eso le inculcó su madre. De todas formas cualquier persona, que no fuera un psicópata, se hubiera quedado helada ante esa desoladora mirada. Sousuke llegó a pensar que podrían haberle dicho que estaba terminal o algo parecido, quizás le diagnosticaron una enfermedad rara que afectase al cuadro motor, por lo menos eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento en la piscina, ciertamente no lo sabía, solo podía hacer especulaciones sobre qué pensaba que le habían dicho. Al imaginarse todo eso no pudo evitar que se le revolviese el estómago, no eran íntimos pero claramente tampoco quería que se muriera, no tan joven, aun le quedaba mucho por vivir, mucho por nadar. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Rin, ya que hacerlo implicaría decirle el por qué estaba ahí si no se encontraba mal ni nada por el estilo y peor aún, por qué no se lo había contado. Sousuke escogió justo esa hora de rehabilitación porque Rin, como capitán del equipo, tenía que hacer una serie de actividades de las cuales no se podía escaquear, preparar entrenamientos, hablar con la cocina para que balanceasen el menú... Justo antes de que Morfeo le recogiese en sus brazos pensó que debería hablar con Haru y así se quitaría esa preocupación que tenía al pensar que podría estar muriéndose y nadie era consciente de ello.

Al día siguiente, al acabar las clases Rin y Sousuke se marcharon por unas horas para ir a preparatoria Iwatobi. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Momo y el único regalo que sabían que le haría feliz (aparte de insectos) sería que Gou fuera a su cumpleaños. Ciertamente podrían haberle pedido a Makoto, o a cualquiera de los chicos, que le pasaran el móvil a Gou, pero Sousuke tenía algo ineludible que hacer ese día.

Después de un pesado camino en tren y una larga caminata hacia Iwatobi, llegaron por fin a esa escuela, escuela que les parecía que estaba en el rincón más recóndito del mundo. Ambas preparatorias, Iwatobi y Samezuka, tenían diferentes horarios, Rin y Sousuke acababan antes las clases para así poder tener más tiempo para nadar y ejercitarse, mientras que en la escuela de Haru acababan prácticamente a las cuatro de la tarde.

A partir de las cuatro menos diez la gente empezó a salir por la puerta, dejando tras de sí una estela de gritos, berridos y toneladas de alegría de poder irse por fin de ese lugar al que muchos llamaban cárcel. A lo lejos comenzaron a ver a dos siluetas que se les hacían muy familiares, a medida que esas siluetas iban acercándose y el sol dejaba de cegarles, vieron por fin quienes eran.

"Oh hola chicos, no esperábamos veros aquí." Saludó sonriente Makoto, notando como el calor inundaba sus mejillas; Estaba ruborizándose por algo.

"Hemos venido para hablar con Gou y bueno, él también tiene cosas que hacer." Explicó arqueando las cejas, insinuando algo que Makoto no llegó a comprender muy bien.

Mientras ambos chicos centraban sus sentidos en un video que Rin le estaba enseñando, Sousuke decidió que quizás ese era un buen momento para quitarse las dudas y la congoja. Haru estaba parado, mirando unos apuntes de algo que parecía ser matemáticas, probablemente tratando de disimular que en ese momento no tenía humor para hablar con ninguno de ellos. Tenía sentido, si alguna vez le hubiera asociado con una asignatura sin lugar a duda sería esa; Números, signos y operaciones. Probablemente nunca se imaginaría a Haru recitando con fervor algún poema de Lope de Vega o debatiendo con entusiasmo sobre algún tema de política. Lo que Sousuke no podía imaginarse era que la asignatura en la que de verdaderamente destacaba era en plástica, más concretamente en dibujo artístico.

"Hola." Saludó poniéndose frente a él. Cuando el menor levantó la mirada Sousuke no pudo evitar el ver en sus ojos a alguien que estaba esperando a que el abrazo de la muerte se lo llevara. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco pero no podía imaginarse que otra cosa podría ser, no después de casi notar en su propia piel como el corazón de Haru se rompía con cada palabra que pronunciaba y con cada lágrima que empapaba sus mejillas.

Haru simplemente se dedicó a levantar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, extrañado que ese chico, que precisamente no le tenía mucho aprecio, se dignase a dirigirle la palabra y más con ese extraño gesto que tenía dibujado en el semblante. No atinaba muy bien a saber qué era lo que su cara mostraba, era como una mezcla entre preocupación y curiosidad, ambas emociones no tenían cabida en esa situación, claramente pensaba eso porque no tenía ni idea de lo que este iba a decirle. En realidad si habitualmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, ese día su motivación para entablar una conversación era nula. Después de lo que le dijo ayer el médico sentía que cruzar un par de palabras con cualquier persona era un completo suplicio y más si esa persona le odiaba. Ni siquiera sabía el dónde o el por qué nació su odio hacia él, pero el hecho era ese, Sousuke Yamazaki le odiaba y no precisamente poco o eso es lo que pensaba él.

"Me preguntaba si..." Antes de continuar la frase miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie le viera y de que Rin y Makoto siguieran pendientes del video. Al fijar su mirada en Rin se dio cuenta de que él no estaba atento a la pantalla, estaba mirando los verdes ojos del castaño. Acto seguido se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar el móvil. "Ayer fuiste al Atenea." Al escuchar esas palabras se volvió a dibujar un gesto de miedo en la cara de Haru. "¿Verdad? Te p-"

"¡No!" Exclamó cortando la frase de Sousuke quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos. El miedo que su cara mostraba se había convertido en frustración, frustración que probablemente, como el otro día en la piscina, descargaría en él.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa vio que sus amigos habían dejado de mirar el móvil, esta vez les miraban a ellos. Casi con toda seguridad estaban pensando que estaban peleándose por cualquier tontería. Lo normal era que se ignorasen mutuamente pero a veces, cuando intercambian algunas palabras, saltaban chispas.

"Venga ya, ¿no podéis hablar sin discutir?" Suspiró el pelirrojo frustrado llevándose las manos a los ojos, harto de que no pudieran ni siquiera estar uno al lado del otro. Lo que no podría imaginarse ni por asomo era que su mejor amigo estaba hablando con él porque estaba preocupado, preocupado por su salud.

"Haru..." Dijo Makoto, que podía leer perfectamente las expresiones de Haru y en ese momento eran muy confusas, pues él tampoco sabía que es lo que pasaba y verle de esa manera, tan alterado solo por discutir con Sousuke, no era para nada lo normal.

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, rompió el silencio que se había creado; Nadie decía nada; Nadie sabía que decir. Rin y Makoto en ese momento estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, estaban frustrados, querían que sus mejores amigos se llevasen bien o por lo menos que se soportasen. De lo que no eran conscientes de que esa supuesta pelea había nacido fruto de la preocupación que había sentido Sousuke; Estaba preocupado por Haru. Antes de hablar clavó sus ojos en la añil mirada de Haru, sin ser consciente de que lo que más delataba al menor no era el miedo que su cara reflejaba, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca podría haberse imaginado que alguien conocido le vería en el médico y mucho menos montando la escenita que montó.

"No pasa nada, no estábamos discutiendo." Respondió. En ese momento probablemente Haru esperaba que dijera algo, que contase lo del hospital, que le había visto o que creía haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo, no hizo nada por el estilo; Le cubrió. Sin dejar tiempo a que nadie contradijese lo que acababa de decir, una chica se acercó por detrás de Sousuke y le tapó los ojos. A su lado parecía muy bajita, pues el azabache le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

"¿Quién soy?" Preguntó la chica que tapaba su mirada. Iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela de Iwatobi, probablemente era amiga de Gou. Su blanca tez resaltaba con el color negro de su pelo, ciertamente era muy atractiva o bueno, eso pensaban Sousuke y Rin.

"Eres... Una chica muy fea." Dijo en tono serio, pensando que molestarla un poco sería gracioso. Agarró las manos que tapaban sus ojos y trató de quitarlas pero la chica en cuestión ejerció presión, tratando de que no se zafase de su tierno agarre.

Ante la respuesta por parte de Sousuke, le dio una patadita en el tobillo. "Error." Contestó ella haciendo una pedorreta.

"Se te van a cansar los brazos, Jara." Se burló, notando como las manos que tapaban sus ojos le dejaban libre. Jara se puso delante de él, haciendo que tuviera que agachar la mirada para verla.

Sin mediar palabra le agarró de la camiseta, tiró de él hacia abajo y le besó en los labios. Todos a su al rededor se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Rin que era consciente de que había algo raro entre ellos. Por otra parte Makoto no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, jamás podría habérselo imaginado. Hasta el propio Sousuke se quedó visiblemente sorprendido de recibir ese beso. A él no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, esa vida privada que guardaba con recelo había quedado expuesta sin pudor ante los curiosos que miraban la escena, sus amigos y los amigos de Jara que prorrumpían en silbidos, cortando el silencio que se había creado a su al rededor.

"Bueno qué, ¿Estás listo?" Preguntó clavando sus marrones ojos en él, deleitándole con una dulce sonrisa. Probablemente llevaba esperando ese día durante toda la semana, apenas podía retener dentro de su cuerpo toda la alegría que sentía en su corazón.

"Tenemos que esperar a Gou." Contestó, tratando de ocultar que estaba algo incómodo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos, dado que después de ese beso estaban prácticamente pegados.

Gou apenas tardó en llegar a donde los chicos estaban. Casi sin dejarla tiempo a saludar a los chicos, su hermano trató de intentar convencerla de que debía ir a la fiesta de Momo, pero el problema no era asistir, era que no sabía de quién estaba hablándole. "Momotarou... Momo... No conozco a nadie que se llame así." Pensaba ella una y otra vez tratando de averiguar de qué chico le estaban hablando, hasta que un pensamiento fugaz se pasó por su cabeza, había un chico de cuyo nombre jamás se acordaba, lo único que recordaba de él era el vivo color naranja de su cabello, color que solo se quedó en su memoria porque cuando hablaba era como una zanahoria hiperactiva.

"¡Kintarou-kun!" Exclamó cuando por fin asoció la cara del muchacho con su nombre.

Jara agarró a Sousuke de la mano y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, descansando sobre ese cuerpo por el que muchas personas pagarían por tocar. Ella miraba curiosa a todos los amigos de su "pareja", hasta que se paró en Haru. Cabello negro, tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, estatura no muy alta. Jara pensó que parecían hermanos, lo único que le diferenciaba de él era que sus ojos eran marrones. Se soltó de la mano de Sousuke y se puso al lado de Haru.

"¡Oye, nos parecemos un montón!" Exclamó ella sorprendida, sentía como si hubiera conocido a un gemelo perdido.

En ese momento Sousuke se giró y les vio a los dos pegados hablando, bueno, realmente la que hablaba era Jara, Haru se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando posó su mirada en los ojos de Haru sintió como si fueran a tragarle, jamás se había dado cuenta de que eran de un azul tan profundo, probablemente porque nunca había llamado lo suficiente su atención como para observarle por un par de segundos sin que el odio inundase su mirada. Haru, nervioso, le miró a él, como diciéndole que controlase a esa chica que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal como si no fuera nada, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente ruborizado, Jara debía estar diciéndole cosas muy vergonzosas.

"Venga Jara, tenemos que irnos." Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

La cita la eligió Jara, fueron a un parque muy romántico, (que por suerte estaba cerca del Hospital Atenea), comieron helado juntos, pasearon, hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les imaginase y vieron como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí una infinidad de tonalidades anaranjadas. La tarde transcurrió llena de besos, caricias y mimos, la mayoría por parte de ella que no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo todo eso con uno de los chicos más guapos de Samezuka. A Sousuke no le gustaba ir llamando la atención por todo el parque, pero no podía hacer nada, ¿qué iba a decirla? "Oye, tú y tu tono de voz estáis haciendo que hasta los patos nos miren." No, por supuesto que no, sería demasiado maleducado por su parte. Ciertamente en un principio ella estaba enamorada de Rin, pero cuando conoció a Sousuke su corazón se dividió en dos.

Finalmente las ocho de la tarde llegaron y Sousuke debía irse, antes de marcharse Jara se puso completamente roja, apretó los labios y le agarró de la mano, impidiéndole así que siguiera caminando. "Yo quiero salir contigo... como pareja... podríamos probar, a lo mejor funciona..." Dijo, notando como el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas la dejaba hablar con normalidad.

"¿A lo mejor funciona? Lo dudo." Pensó, consciente de que las relaciones que él podía tener nunca acabarían bien. Jamás se había enamorado de nadie y estaba seguro de que esa chica de cabello negro y voz chillona no haría que eso cambiase. No podía enamorarse o eso pensaba él.

Tras aceptar su petición, volvió a partir rumbo al hospital, ese día solo tenía que ir a hablar con Ancel Haider, su doctor y prácticamente su padre. Tenía que informarle exhaustivamente sobre cómo le había ido la semana, sobre si tenía algún dolor nuevo o si otros habían remitido. Debía decirle en una escala del 1 al 10 cuánto dolor sentía con cada ejercicio (Lo normal era comunicárselo después de la rehabilitación, pero ya que el día anterior no le vio, decidió hacerlo esa tarde.) Por desgracia ningún dolor se había paliado, pero bueno, tampoco habían aparecido nuevos. Las puertas del hospital se abrieron a su paso, después de caminar por un largo pasillo que apestaba a desinfectante, llegó al despacho de Ancel. Llamó a la puerta y por educación esperó a que le diera permiso para entrar

"¡Sousuke!" Exclamó pletórico. "Pensaba que no vendrías hoy."

Su mesa estaba llena de papeles y expedientes de pacientes, probablemente era todo del mismo paciente, él no era de la clase de hombres desordenados que juntarían dos expedientes médicos. Debía estar informándose sobre alguien. «Pobrecillo...» Pensó Sousuke, consciente de que si estaba mirando su historial médico con tanto ahínco era porque debía tener un serio problema.

"Es que ayer vine a buscarte, pero no estabas." Explicó él con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa verdadera, probablemente era una de las pocas personas que lograban hacerle sonreír así.

Al escuchar eso Ancel suspiró, se quitó las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Estaba atendiendo a un chico que tiene un serio problema. Por si fuera poca la gravedad de la situación, se niega a aceptarlo." Posó las gafas en la mesa y comenzó a reunir todos los papeles que tenía desperdigados por esta. "Hoy debería haber venido a verme, pero no lo ha hecho."

Sousuke resopló, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ese chico, pero evadir la situación no curaría su problema, es más lo empeoraría. "Qué inconsciente." Dijo acomodándose en la silla.

"Está completamente en shock, su problema le va a impedir seguir practicando deporte con normalidad y se niega en rotundo a aceptarlo, ni el diagnóstico ni la gravedad de su dolencia. Realmente estoy preocupado. Sé que, al igual que contigo, no puedo curar su lesión, pero puedo conseguir que pueda seguir nadando."

«¿Nadando?» Pensó Sousuke y por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién era ese chico, necesitaba comprobar que no era lo que pensaba; No podía serlo; No podía ser Haru.

"Doctor Haider, necesitan su ayuda. Una urgencia, un chico con un shock anafiláctico."

Exclamó una enfermera y Ancel salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándole frente a esos papeles en los que podría estar escrito el nombre de Haru o no. Sousuke miró a la puerta, no había nadie, solo él y ese informe médico. Sin perder más tiempo en dudar agarró la pila de papeles y buscó la primera página, en ella ponía todo lo que necesitaba saber y todo lo que entendería. Cuando por fin la tuvo entre sus manos sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza y velocidad que antes. Por una parte si su nombre estuviera en ese historial significaría que no está muriéndose, pero eso no explicaría su reacción de ayer, a no ser que... «Cómo he podido ser tan idiota» Pensó cuando por fin encontró la primera página.

Nombre: Haruka Nanase.

Edad: 17 años.

Al leer su nombre se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Después de saltarse apartados tan insignificantes como nombre de la calle, nombre de familiares o centro en el que estudia, llegó a la parte que saciaría sus dudas.

Diagnóstico: Sufre el mal comúnmente llamado "Hombro de nadador." El paciente en particular padece un desgarre crónico del manguito rotador izquierdo.

Observaciones: En una escala del 1 al 10, siendo 10 un dolor insoportable, ha calificado su dolor con un 8,5. El paciente se ha mostrado reticente a aceptar su diagnóstico y una posible rehabilitación.

Pronóstico: Grave.

"No me lo puedo creer..." Musitó y, como si de un puzle se tratara, todas las piezas encajaron en su mente. "¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes...?"

En ese momento Sousuke sintió que debía ayudarle, ayudar a esa persona que estaba sintiendo en su propia piel lo que él sentía en la suya. Nadie mejor que él sabía cómo se sentía; Furia; Desesperación; Ira; Dolor. Todos esos sentimientos le estarían ahogando de la misma manera que lo ahogaron a él; En silencio.


	3. Capítulo 3 Opuestos similares

Se quedó minutos observando las palabras de esa hoja; Las palabras del historial médico de Haru, las mismas que susurraban que su dolencia no tenía cura, que ese dolor que sufría no iba a desaparecer; No iba a hacerlo en ninguno de los dos. Sentía que no podía moverse, tenía las extremidades entumecidas y no era para menos. Por una parte estaba aliviado, aliviado de pensar que no se estaba muriendo, pero luego recordó que el agua, la natación, lo eran todo para él y no las dejaría por nada del mundo, ni aunque el dolor le paralizase o acabase sin poder volver a mover el brazo izquierdo. Era demasiado obstinado, testarudo, terco. Sousuke no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en el que se lo dijeron a él.

«No deberías volver a nadar. Es por tu bien.» Dijo un médico, dejando con resignación su historial encima de la mesa.

Los consejos de los doctores que lo trataron no fueron escuchados por él, siguió nadando, con la misma intensidad de siempre o puede que incluso más, aunque el dolor le nublase le vista jamás dejó de nadar. Pasó casi un año sin tratarse la lesión, inconsciencia que no hizo sino agravarla. Cuando se enteró de que existía el hospital Atenea y que ahí estaba el doctor Haider sintió que debía ir, que debía afrontar lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no lo hizo hasta que no tuvo más remedio, hasta que su hombro le dijo que hasta ahí habían llegado, que ya no podía dar más. Fue un día de verano en una piscina olímpica, sin saber en qué instante algo le sucedió a su hombro, algo se rompió un poco más; El dolor era tan agudo que sentía que se iba a morir, sus desgarradores gritos inundaban la sala, pero nadie le escuchaba. El último recuerdo que tuvo de ese día fue ver como todo se ponía negro a su alrededor, la oscuridad se adhería a su piel y le ahogaba; Dejó de luchar y se dejó engullir por el miedo y la soledad. Cuando se despertó entendió que no podía seguir luchando contra su propio hombro, debía pedir ayuda y no había nadie mejor al que acudir que Ancel Haider.

Sousuke siempre había pensado que las camas de las habitaciones de Samezuka eran muy cómodas, pero esa noche no lo eran. Tenía la sensación de que estaban repletas de clavos, clavos que con cada ligero movimiento que hacía se le clavaban más y más. Tenía un sentimiento de urgencia dentro de él, de prisa, de rabia, de inquietud. No podía dejar de pensar en Haru y en como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en su gesto de pánico y en sus manos temblorosas; Pedía a gritos ayuda y él no estaba seguro de poder proporcionársela correctamente, al fin y al cabo no eran cercanos y la finura no era precisamente una de sus cualidades más destacables. Quería hablar con él y decirle que entendía lo que estaba sufriendo, que él había notado en su propia piel ese mismo dolor, en definitiva quería ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

En la cama de abajo Rin se movía cada dos segundos, haciendo que la litera temblase con sus bruscos movimientos; Debía pasarle algo, pero en ese momento Sousuke no iba a servirle de ayuda, no cuando tenía problemas más importantes en los que pensar. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a cómo podría ver a Haru o cómo podría hablar con él, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna, hasta que de pronto una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

" _Rin."_ Dijo en tono serio, casi áspero. Rin no contestó. _"RIN."_ Llamó en voz más alta.

" _¿Qué quieres?"_ Contestó y su tono de voz mostraba que no estaba para nada contento, es más, era como si estuviese molesto con él, pero al no tener motivo alguno para estarlo Sousuke no le dio importancia y simplemente lo achacó a que estaba alterado por sus nuevos y crecientes problemas y debía haber malinterpretándole.

" _¿Por qué no quedamos con los de Iwatobi para tomar algo mañana? Una hamburguesa en el restaurante Tommy's o algo así."_ Rin frunció el ceño al escucharlo, como si las palabras que acababa de escuchar lo hubiesen molestado sobremanera. Soltó un ruido parecido a un bufido y se giró hacia la pared sin contestarle nada en absoluto. _"Venga, ¿Qué me dices?"_

" _A ti qué te ha dado ahora con la gente del Iwatobi, hasta hace apenas un par de días todos te parecían idiotas."_ Sus palabras fueron precisas y afiladas, tanto que a Sousuke le desconcertaron, no se esperaba que fuera a poner algún impedimento para quedar con sus propios amigos, aunque era verdad, jamás había mostrado interés en salir con ellos.

Por una parte estaba deseoso de decirle que la gran mayoría de esas personas seguían pareciéndole idiotas pero que debía dejar a un lado sus diferencias para ayudar a cierto chico que probablemente le odiaba más de lo que nadie le había odiado nunca. _"Bueno, pues estaba equivocado. Vamos a ir, ¿o no?"_ Dijo finalmente. La palabra _equivocado_ le ardía en la garganta, no soportaba admitir que se había equivocado y menos aun cuando no lo pensaba realmente, para él eso era una clara muestra de debilidad.

Rin se tomó unos segundos en responder, como si le costase elegir las palabras que quería decir o más bien como si le costase pronunciarlas por alguna extraña razón. Sousuke estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre Haru que ni siquiera notó nada extraño en su compañero, probablemente no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para percatarse de que algo iba mal entre ellos, que había un problema real que estaba carcomiendo a Rin desde dentro.

" _Como quieras."_ Dijo con frialdad y ambos dieron la conversación por finalizada. Cada uno estaba tumbado en su cama, con sus propios problemas en la cabeza e incapaces de hacer nada que no fuese torturarse pensando en cómo podrían solucionarlos.

El tiempo en la calle era frío, mucho más de lo que se habían imaginado Rin y Sousuke cuando decidieron que salir 20 minutos antes no estaría mal. Finalmente, como Rin aceptó, quedaron con los chicos de Iwatobi en un restaurante llamado Tommy's, que incluso tenía pista de baile. Ahí iba toda la gente joven de la zona y especialmente los fines de semana estaba abarrotado de gente, al ser sábado pensaron que sería mejor llegar un poco antes y coger mesa, lo que no se esperaban era que justamente ese día el Tommy's abría directamente a las 7 por a saber qué clase de problema. Los minutos pasaban despacio, mucho más despacio de lo normal ya que cada vez que Sousuke trataba de iniciar una conversación, Rin no parecía estar muy dispuesto o animado a seguirla, prácticamente le estaba evitando desde el día en el que fueron a la salida a buscar a Jara, sin lugar a duda llevaba extraño con él desde ese día. Pensó que debía decirle algo e iba a hacerlo, pero de pronto aparecieron Haru y Makoto.

" _Hola chicos"_ Saludó amablemente Makoto, con su habitual sonrisa. Probablemente él era uno de los pocos chicos de Iwatobi que sí que le caían bien a Sousuke, aunque eso no quitaba que no tuviese intenciones de entablar una larga conversación con él. _"¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando?"_

" _Que va, apenas nada."_ Respondió Rin con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Bueno qué, ¿Listos para la comida?"_

Como siempre ellos dos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, casi olvidándose de que había otro par de personas que no estaban metiendo baza en la conversación. De vez en cuando Makoto miraba a Sousuke, como incitándole a entrar en la conversación, pero este simplemente miraba hacia otro lado; No sabía de qué hablar y menos cuando, de esos cuatro chicos, le ignoraba la única persona con la que realmente se sentía a gusto hablando. Cuando por fin dieron las 7 abrieron el restaurante; Lo tenían todo para ellos, aunque no por mucho tiempo. No habían pasado apenas 10 minutos cuando comenzó a entrar gente.

" _Joder…"_ Gruñó Rin mirando su móvil. _"Nagisa me acaba de decir que él y Rei llegarán tarde, que pidamos por ellos."_

Sentados ya en la mesa, esperando a que les trajesen su comanda, la situación era menos incómoda que antes, por fin habían llegado los dos chicos que faltaban y con ellos la conversación se animó considerablemente, incluso Sousuke de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra risita y en el gesto de Haru también se notaba que estaba conforme con la situación; Quizás al final no iba a ser tan mala la noche.

" _¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer cuando nos graduemos?"_ Preguntó Makoto, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios.

" _Yo solo espero poder sacarme este curso."_ Bromeó Rin. _"Sinceramente no lo sé… Tengo algunas ideas pero ninguna es segura…"_

" _¿Y tú Sousuke? Con tus cualidades físicas yo apostaría que algo relacionado con el deporte."_ Siguió Makoto, tratando de meterle dentro de la conversación.

" _Claro, yo y mi hombro roto vamos a ser jugadores de rugby profesionales."_ Pensó frustrado a pesar de que ya estaba resignado a aceptar su futuro, su futuro alejado del deporte de competición. Incluso en ese momento, sabiendo perfectamente su situación, notó una pequeña punzada en el pecho, todavía le dolía pensar en ello. Ver como su mayor sueño se le escapaba entre los dedos era muy duro, sobre todo teniendo un futuro tan prometedor como el que él auguraba. _"Creo que me meteré en medicina."_

" _¿En serio?"_ Exclamó Makoto, su tono de voz se había subido mucho más de lo normal pero esa respuesta le había pillado por sorpresa. _"Yo quiero ser pediatra."_ Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Estaba claro, pediatría era una especialidad que encajaba totalmente con alguien como él, tan dulce y cariñoso, sin duda sería un grandísimo pediatra.

De repente todos miraron a Haru, esperando a que él fuera el siguiente en contar qué es lo que haría con su vida una vez que dejase el instituto. No quedaba mucho tiempo para acabar el curso, dentro de poco les tocaría elegir, elegir la profesión a la que probablemente estarían atados por el resto de sus vidas, era una elección importante y debía hacerse con cautela. Haru respiró hondo antes de contestar, sintiendo como si todo ese aire le pesase dos veces más de lo normal.

" _Yo… Voy a ser nadador profesional."_

La comida no duró apenas nada encima de la mesa, comieron tan rápido que parecía que llevaban días sin hacerlo. A todos les encantó, incluso a Haru que, a pesar de ser asiduo a los menús con caballa, esa noche probó una hamburguesa de pollo que le tentó incluso a pedir otra. Por otra parte Sousuke no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Haru había dicho ¿Cómo que nadador profesional? De veras no era consciente del peligro físico que corría. Cada vez que lo pensaba le dolía el hombro, era como si sintiera el dolor que debía estar sintiendo él. De repente la megafonía anunció que la pista de baile estaba abierta y que ya podían ir pasando. Nagisa prácticamente arrastró a todos hacia allí.

De un aparato del techo salían decenas de luces de muchos colores y sonaba música electrónica. Sousuke no era precisamente un gran bailarín por así decirlo, pero con lo guapo que era tampoco le hacía falta, simplemente con moverse un poco lo tenía toco hecho. Sin saber muy bien cuando o porqué acabó en el centro de la pista, rodeado de gente que le incitaba a bailar con sus movimientos. Miró hacia los lados tratando de buscar a sus amigos y ahí estaban. A unos metros de él estaba Rin, bailando pegado a una bonita chica de cabello rubio, adornado con perfectos tirabuzones; Nagisa estaba en la barra tratando de emborrachar a Rei a base de chupitos sin alcohol; Ni rastro de Haru y Makoto. En esas circunstancias pensó que divertirse por un día no estaría mal, ya hablaría más tarde con Haru.

Una chica se acercó a él por delante y otra por detrás y simplemente se dejó llevar. La chica de delante tenía el cabello castaño y corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Antes de poder seguir fijándose en sus facciones o en su cuerpo la chica se pegó totalmente a él, moviéndose arriba y abajo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, al igual que la chica que tenía por detrás. Las manos de una se deslizaron dentro de su camiseta, mientras que otro par de manos se aferraban a su cinturón. Rin miraba la escena anonadado, no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que estaban solo bailando pero quien sabe cómo acabaría la cosa si les dejasen un par de canciones más.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Preguntó Rin, acercándose a él. Esa fue la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche. _"¿Qué pasa con Jara?"_

En verdad no había pensado en ella, ni siquiera se acordaba de que estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sintió un poco mal por ella, sentimiento que no le duró mucho tiempo ya que vio como a lo lejos Haru y Makoto salían por la puerta. Haru aún tenía posados sus ojos en él y un gesto de desaprobación dibujado en la cara. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas sintió de nuevo como esos ojos podrían tragarle entero si se lo propusiesen, nunca había tenido esa sensación, nunca había mirado directamente a unos ojos tan profundos. En verdad, y aunque le costase reconocerlo, su mirada le fascinaba. Rin seguía hablándole, sabía que le estaba diciendo algo pero entre sus pensamientos y la música, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que sabía era que probablemente Makoto y Haru estaban yéndose, quizás para no volver y esa era una de las pocas oportunidades que iba a tener de hablar con él antes de que con sus insensateces se fastidiase totalmente el hombro.

" _Se van."_ Contestó de repente, agarrándole de la mano. "Vamos."

El frío viento de la calle se colaba por su camiseta, aún la tenía mal puesta y con las prisas no había podido sacar su abrigo del ropero. La temperatura había bajado todavía un poco más en el tiempo en el que habían estado dentro del restaurante. Sousuke miraba a los lados en busca de esos dos presuntos prófugos, pero ni rastro. A la derecha del restaurante había un parque, lleno de árboles de cerezo, con la temperatura en la que estaban envueltos no había flores por ningún lado, solo árboles desnudos y lúgubres. No perdían nada por acercarse a ver si estaban o si definitivamente se habían ido a casa.

A unos metros de la entrada estaban sentados en un banco, ambos mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para verlos, la cara de Makoto les pilló totalmente desprevenidos, tenía los ojos llorosos y entre las manos sujetaba el móvil. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la superficie, como si estuviese esperando algo, aunque quizás esa era simplemente su forma de liberar algo de tensión. Haru alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no les esperaba ahí, no a los dos, no después de lo que había visto en la pista de baile. Esas cosas no le hacían ninguna gracia, él nunca había tenido novia ni sabía cómo funcionaban las relaciones pero lo que sí que sabía con certeza era que a Jara no le haría ninguna gracia lo que Sousuke había hecho.

" _Makoto… ¿estás bien…?"_ Preguntó Rin. Por su forma de mirarle sabía que algo iba mal, peor de lo que él podría haberse imaginado; Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Makoto asintió, pero no dejaba de mirar el suelo, era como si le avergonzase que le viesen llorar.

A pesar de que le daba lástima verle de esa manera, Sousuke vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Haru durante unos minutos, probablemente con 5 le bastaría. «Nanase, por qué no me acompañas a comprar una bebida y así ellos pueden hablar tranquilamente.» Dijo y no le hizo falta repetirlo, al momento se levantó del banco. Era cierto, Makoto y Rin necesitaban hablar y con Sousuke presente eso no sería posible ni cómodo.

Aunque caminaban "juntos" había más de un metro de espacio entre ellos. Su situación era tensa. Sousuke sabía que él no le guardaba mucho aprecio y Haru sabía perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba de él y de los demás chicos de Iwatobi, al igual que sabía que al único que medianamente soportaba era a Makoto y simplemente porque era amable y sabía con exactitud cuando debía acabar una conversación para que no se volviese incómoda. Compraron un par de refrescos y se sentaron en un banco, no muy lejos del restaurante ni de los chicos. Seguía habiendo un gran espacio entre ellos; Sousuke reunió fuerzas y se sentó más cerca de él.

" _¿Tienes frío?"_ Preguntó, al ver que se estaba frotando los brazos con las manos.

" _No te hagas el amigo ahora."_ Respondió Haru, en un tono seco y áspero; Prácticamente era como una lija.

Sousuke soltó una pequeña risita ante esa respuesta, en verdad no se la esperaba, quizás no lo hizo porque llevaba horas planeando decenas de posibles conversaciones con él y ninguna comenzaba con un _**"No te hagas el amigo ahora."**_ le había descuadrado totalmente, aunque eso no era nuevo, ese chico tenía la capacidad de sorprenderle casi a diario, habitualmente le sorprendía en el mal sentido.

" _Te vi en el Atenea y me encontré tu historial médico."_ Respondió igual de cortante que él. La cara de Haru se descompuso al instante y se levantó del banco; quería huir y quería hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Sousuke le agarró de la mano y le empujó contra la pared.

" _Suéltame."_ Dijo forcejeando, pero no podía apartar esos grandes brazos de él. _"Te equivocas de persona, yo nunca he estado ahí, no has podido verme."_

" _Vamos, Nanase, deja ya la actuación."_ Inquirió con dureza. _"¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ser nadador profesional? Ambos sabemos que eso no te haría ningún bien."_

" _¡Y tú qué sabes! No sabes nada de mí, pero ese es tu problema, te crees que lo sabes todo sobre la gente y vas andando con esos aires de superioridad, creyéndote mejor que el resto. Deja de hacerte el listo por una vez."_

Sousuke frunció el ceño. Su paciencia había sobrepasado sus límites, ya no iba a usar más el tacto, iba a hacerlo por las malas. Le puso a mano en el hombro izquierdo y apretó, un helador gemido de dolor salió por sus labios y por un momento le dio hasta pena de haberle hecho eso, pero si no lo hacía, él mismo se haría mucho más daño.

" _Tú tienes un grandísimo problema en tu hombro y si no quieres que tus amigos se enteren mañana a las 7 estarás en la puerta del hospital, en la parte de rehabilitación."_ Esa vez su voz sonó un poco más dulce, más bien, aun poco menos amarga. Sabía que afrontar la realidad era dura, pero iba a ayudarle a hacerlo; Iban a afrontarla juntos. _"Nanase… Tú y yo somos iguales."_

Sostuvo la mano de Haru por un instante y la llevó a su hombro, mostrándole que entre ellos no había diferencias, que ambos estaban sumidos en el mismo dolor y en el mismo caos, enseñándole que en esa guerra no eran enemigos; Eran aliados.

" _Déjame ayudarte."_


End file.
